Quem Apagou a Luz?
by Srta.Nyla Hana Unmei
Summary: Inuyasha e Kagome estavam assistindo um filme de terror quando... Descubram o que realmente aconteceu.


**Quem Apagou a Luz?**

**.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

N.A.: Esta é minha primeira fic aqui no Fanfiction por isso paço que não me repudiem!!

Estou fazendo uma ONESHOT por causa disso.

PS: O Inuyasha não me pertence. Bem que queria, mas nem tudo é perfeito!

**.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**SINOPSE: **Inuyasha e Kagome estavam asistindo um filme de terror quando... Descubram o que realmente aconteceu.

**.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Após uma seção de filme de terror em casa, Kagome e Inuyasha estavam terminando de comer o pote de pipoca quando...

- Inuyasha, acende essa luz e não inventa de apagá-la de novo.

- Mas eu não apaguei a luz!

- É claro que foi você! Você sempre faz isso!

- Mas dessa vez não foi eu.

- Inuyasha eu não estou brincando!

- Nem eu! Eu não saí do seu lado nem um minuto sequer! Também, toda hora você se agarrava em mim, realmente ia ser difícil eu sair.

- O que você quer dizer com isso?

- Que você é medrosa e que não fui eu quem apagou a luz, e se você parar para pensar ou a lâmpada queimou ou foi problema no poste.

- Você só está arrumando desculpa, isso sim.

- Kagome, quantas vezes eu vou ter que te dizer que eu não fiz nada?

- Vou fingir que acredito.

- Esta me chamando de mentiroso?

- E por acaso eu estou mentindo?

- Está!

- Agora quem esta mentindo é você. Agora acende logo essa bendita luz que eu não agüento mais ficar no escuro.

- Oras, vai você então.

- Você apaga a luz e ainda me manda acender! Mais é muita folga mesmo.

- Ora sua...

- Vai fazer o que? Bater-me? Se me bater eu saio daqui e vou para a delegacia te denunciar!

- Kagome, não precisa fazer tanto drama.

- Está me chamando de dramática?

- Se a carapuça serviu...

- Ora seu...

- Vai fazer o que? Bater-me? –risos – Kagome vai procurar uma vela enquanto eu tento achar o número de telefone da companhia de luz.

- Mas não é mais fácil você acender a luz logo e pararmos com essa discussão?

- Kagome você estava com tanto medo do filme que nem escutou um pipoco vindo lá fora antes de a luz apagar.

- Então quer dizer que não foi você?

- Já falei que não.

- Quem foi das outras vezes?

- Daí fui eu, mas não vem ao caso.

- Então quer dizer que você se divertia as minhas custas?

- O que?

- Todo filme de terror que nos assistimos você sempre apagava a luz no final pra eu ficar com medo e você rir da minha cara!

- Não posso negar que era divertido!

- Baka!

- Feh!

- Agora que eu descobri o seu segredo, não vou te ajudar em nada. Agora é a minha vez de rir de você!!

- Kagome para com isso e usa a cabeça para alguma coisa que preste! Ajude-me ou se não vai ficar no escuro e sozinha, pois eu vou subir  
ir lá pro meu quarto e te deixar aqui. Aí talvez venha algum estuprador, invada a casa, e te estupre e eu não vou fazer nada por você. Satisfeita?

- Esta bem, eu vou-te ajudar. Mas, se entrar um ladrão na casa e eu estiver longe de você? O que faço?

- Se vira!

- Grosso insensível miserável!!

- Feh! Ande logo antes que eu perca a paciência.

- Como se você tivesse uma.

- Olha garota, eu estou TENTENDO te ajudar. Por mim eu continuaria no escuro, mas eu estou aqui bancando o palhaço enquanto você  
nem pára pra pensar!

- Não precisa ficar irritadinho!

- Feh!

- Da onde você achou esse 'Feh'? Você precisa atualizar!

- Aonde eu achei não te interessa, agora vamos logo com isso antes que te mate!

- Duvido!

- Kagome, por favor.

- INUYASHA ATRAS DE VOCÊ!

- O que...

- HAUHAUHAUHAUHAUHAU

- Kagome escreve o que vou te dizer: Um dia eu te mato!

- Só se for de rir! Aí! Solta meu braço!

- Kagome eu realmente estou perdendo a paciência com você.

- Inuyasha ta me machucando!

- Eu sei.

- ENTÃO PORQUE NÃO ME SOLTA?

- PORQUE EU NÃO QUERO!

- E DESDE QUANDO VOCÊ TEM QUERER ALGUMA COISA?

- DESDE AGORA!

- DÁ PRA PARAR DE GRITAR?!

- FOI VOCÊ QUEM COMEÇOU!

- MENTIROSO!

- Kagome, eu juro por tudo o que é mais sagrado, pára de me provocar.

- E porque eu iria fazer isso?

- se você não fizer, eu faço.

- A é? Como?

- Assim...

Inuyasha dá um tremendo de um beijo em Kagome. Logo após a luz acende, dando á entender que a energia voltou, mas isso passou  
despercebido pelo casal que continuava a se beijar. Cinco minutos depois...

- Kagome che... O que está acontecendo aqui? – Kagome e Inuyasha se separam.

- Mãe?

**.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**N.A.:** Eu sei, foi uma 'mercadoria' mas tudo bem. Gostou? Não gostou?

**REVIEWS!!!**

°+ BJNHUX +°


End file.
